


Kevin, meet...

by longhairshortfuse



Series: That thin line covered in jellyfish [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longhairshortfuse/pseuds/longhairshortfuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin is introduced to Carlos's double.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kevin, meet...

I said, "he looks just like Carlos, but has a wider smile."  
He grinned. I walked a perimeter, surveyed from all angles, his head turned to track me.  
"Can I touch?" I reached out a hand, wary. 

"If you like," not-Carlos said. I laid my palm on his chest where a heart should beat. Silent and still. He took my hand in his, raised it and bit my fingers one by one, keeping full eye contact. I yelped in pleasure.

"He has the measure of you," you said. "He was created by the storm, not licked into existence by unicorns."


End file.
